Secrets
by Black-Panther lover
Summary: It wasn’t meant to happen but it did. It was a secret, nobody was ever suppose to find out. Alas as all secrets come into the light so did there’s. What’s going to happen now? Will Maes even let it continue? Male on Male Rated MA
1. Chapter 1

-1I don't own Full Metal Alchemist! I wish I did but I don't so you cant sue and all you'd get if you did is a fat lazy cat so there.

This is male on male. Roy x Maes. Rated MA. It's All thanks to Bookkbaby that its even readable. :gives Bookkbaby a cookie: There will be little to no spoilers in here people.

Summery: It wasn't meant to happen but it did. It was a secret, nobody was ever suppose to find out. Alas as all secrets come into the light so did there's. What's going to happen now? Will Maes even let it continue? Read and find out. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!

Secrets

Chapter 1: Roy's pov

Well it finally happened and I have no idea what to do about it. I don't even have Maes here to tell me what to do or how to act. There were only a few times that I have ever felt truly powerless, and even then Maes was there to protect me. Now even he's gone. He said that he would call when he got back. Apparently gossip travels fast and had got back to H.Q faster than he thought it would. Gracie wanted to see him. I don't really even know how it happened. I suppose the sayings that secrets always find a way to be found out is true after all. Well I suppose you want to know what happened. Simple and plain I was caught in bed with Maes.

Well 'bed' isn't really the right term to use. It was more like desk. It had started out like every other time. With Maes teasing my right ear with his teeth. It had escalated from there. I tried to keep as quiet as possible which wasn't much considering Maes was pounding into my ass. Somebody heard me moaning after they had a meeting so they had decided to make sure I was ok. We didn't hear the door open, but we did hear the thud as one of the women fainted. When we looked up it was into the faces of 15 military people. You would think that they would have left but no they just sat there staring. A few of them started to snicker, some gave cat calls, a few muttered finally while the rest turned there heads politely to give us privacy as we got dressed. You must be thinking how is this bad. That they all took it so well. Well they took it well yes, but not everyone did and by the end of the week there were calls saying they wanted me and Maes out of the military.

The higher ups said they could not and would not fire us because were seeing each other. That we wee in trouble simply for indecency at work time. So we got a slap on the wrist and told to play nice. I was happy we didn't lose our jobs. Yet Maes said that it might have to end because he didn't want to be responsible for any failures just because I had slept with him. I said I didn't care about that but he said that right now you might say that but you'll be saying different when something happens and you get hurt just because you slept with me, another man. Then Gracie called him and said they had to talk.

So here I am with no idea what to do or what to say when people ask me what's going on between me and Maes. They think I'm just ignoring them, but really I just don't know what to say. I heard the phone ring and picked it up.

"Hello, Mustang here." I said.

"Hey Roy look I'm going to come over to your place tonight so we can talk ok." Maes said.

"alright you know where the key is if I'm not there yet. Make yourself comfortable." I said

"Alright see you then." He said

"Bye." I said. Well at least I'll know what to do and say after tonight. Yet I'm not sure if I want to know what he wants to do. Especially if he wants to end it all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What is Maes going to say? What will happen now? What did Gracie want?

So what do you think? REVIEW PLEASE! IT'S THE MAGIC KEY TO MAKE ME WRITE FASTER! Also I'll give you a cookie if you review. Ask any questions you have in your review and I'll answer them in the next chapter. Another thanks to Bookkbaby for doing all my beta work. (After you all read my stories you should all go and read her story's to.)


	2. Chapter 2

-1I don't own Full Metal Alchemist! I wish I did but I don't so you cant sue and all you'd get if you did is a fat lazy cat so there.

This is male on male. Roy x Maes. Rated MA. There will be little to no spoilers in here people.

Summery: It wasn't meant to happen but it did. It was a secret, nobody was ever suppose to find out. Alas as all secrets come into the light so did there's. What's going to happen now? Will Maes even let it continue? Read and find out. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!

Secrets

Chapter 2: Maes pov

I really should just end it all. Yet I know I cant I just love Roy to much to just stop seeing him. I cant even say it's just for the job because they already know and don't have a problem with it so long as it doesn't interfere with our work. Considering that we have been seeing each other for almost 3 years now and it hasn't once interfered with our jobs that excuse went out the window. I know that I could find an excuse if I really wanted to but why should I? We finally can just be together with out other problems or guilt. That's what Gracie and I talked about.

----flashback---

"I back" I call as I walk into the house.

"Daddy!" I hear Elisa call as she runs toward me. I bend down and pick her up.

"So you and uncle Woy finally got towether?" She asked. I was shocked to say the least.

"What did you say Elisa?" I asked her.

"She's as smart as you Maes, she knew all along that you and Roy were together." Gracie said as she walked all the way in the room. I couldn't help it I grinned. "So you knew all along did you?" I said more than asked.

"Me knew forevers, but I remember you telling uncle woy that you not want ye milaterw to know so I keep daddys secret until that mean man on the t.v. told uor secret daddy!" she said.

"It's true she never told me anything, and when the man on the t.v she was so mad and yelling at the man." Gracie said.

"Gracie I'm sorr.." I started to say but she held up her hand.

"I was thinking of all the ways to hurt you when you were on the way over here. I had even decided I would try to get full custody of Elisa, but then I saw the way you held her. No different then when you held her from before I knew anything about Roy. God Maes I don't want to hurt you I just don't understand it. Why him? Why now? How long has it been going on? Was I just to blind to notice that you weren't interested in me?" She was crying by the time she finished saying all of that. I walked over to her and hugged her.

"I sorry that I didn't tell you. I never meant to hurt you. I don't even know how it happened it just did. One day I cared about Roy the next I loved him. I had started to see him three years ago. I don't know why him it just is. I'm so sorry that I hurt you Gracie but I love Roy and I cant just leave him." I said.

"I knew you wouldn't . I didn't want to make this any harder than it had to be so I packed every thing of yours." Gracie said. I started to protest when she said

"I wont stop you or Roy from seeing Elisa but I think I deserve the right to get to live with another if I so chose to." I could do nothing but agree with her so I took my things and had them shipped to Roy's place. I said I had to do something but that I'd call Gracie to talk about how we would split Elisa between us. I then kissed Elisa good by and left. I would never have been able to leave Roy I love him to much. Now I only hope it isn't to late.

---End Flashback---

When I got to Roy's place he wasn't there yet so I just sat there for what felt like forever but was really only an hour. When he came in I couldn't help but smiling. I was so happy just to see him. I realize that even after I told Gracie I would come and talk to her about what we could do, I wouldn't have been able to leave Roy. I just loved him and every thing about him and I didn't feel that way about Gracie.

He saw me smile and smiled back. "How was your trip? I do hope everything's ok." He said. I heard him gasp as I smiled and pulled him down into my lap.

"Everything's perfect now that I have you back in my arms" I said. He sighed and said

"Dose that mean you'll still be with me?" He asked.

"Well we have something's to do like decide how to fairly share Elisa between us and Gracie, but yes I'll be with you as long as I can." He turned around to look at me.

"Elisa is going to stay with us? How are we going to explain it all to her? Wont she hate me for taking you away from Gracie?" He asked in a rush. I just smiled and tightened my grip on him.

"She knew all along."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know so sad that's its over with. Don't fret I'm thinking of doing a sequel to this from Elisa's pov when she's older. It would be called Daddy's Secret. But I'll Only do this if you say you want me to. I'm sorry about any mistakes and When Elisa was talking she was only like 3 so it wasn't suppose to be right but I never could do the whole baby talk thing. I know I rated it MA and I was going to take it in that direction but it just didn't end up there. Well let me know what you think and if you want that sequel or not.


End file.
